


Mon Amour, Je T'aime

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Boys Kissing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Sanji gets jealous when Zolo talks with Law.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Mon Amour, Je T'aime

**Author's Note:**

> I tried ;-; I'm sleepy

**“Holy shit, what has gotten into you?”** Zolo gasped, Sanji didn't answer, he was blindfolded and the room was dark. He really couldn't see a thing. The duvet had been pushed to the bottom of the bed. His legs were tangled in the loose sheets. Sanji was pinching and teasing his nipples. Sucking on his neck and making him whimper.

"Remember a few nights ago?" Sanji whispered in his ear. "When you asked if I'd be open to a threesome?"

Zolo shivered, "yeah?"

"Then I caught you flirting with Law?"

"I already told you I wasn't flirting with him! I was curious about Kikoku!"

"Sure," Sanji growled and kissed his neck. What was he getting at? "Just… enjoy yourself yeah? I'm better than he is anyways."

"What are you talking about?" A second pair of hands fell on his hips. He had to be dreaming. "Sanji take this damn off!"

Sanji ignored him again. The tension in the air was so thick he could feel it. Zolo threw his head back and forth, trying to loosen the blindfold. Who the hell was touching him? He didn't like being surprised.

"Sanji!"

The blindfold was ripped off his face. Immediately Sanji was kissing him. This thinly veiled anger behind his lips. Zolo groaned and gasped,

"What's… oh fuck…" Someone shifted behind him. Pulling him into their lap.

"Hello," Law breathed into his ear. Holding tight to his bound wrists he kissed Zolo's neck and shoulder. Sanji was in front of him, kneeling in the dark, and making his way down Zolo's chest.

"Law," was all he could say. Sanji tensed beneath him, "hello."

Sanji's nails dug into his hips. His mouth was warm and wet and felt so nice on his nipples. Zolo moaned and let his head fall backwards. Law let go of his wrists and grabbed his thighs. Pulling them back and folding him nearly in half.

"What's happening?"

No one answered, he was naked in between them. Sanji was in his black vest and white button up. He even had his shoes on. Law had discarded his hoodie and his hat. He was mouthing his neck and breathing hard in his ear. Law was gentle, he was sweet with his touches.

Sanji wasn't. Usually he was tender and loving and strong. Now he was angry, muscles tense with jealousy. Biting Zolo, sucking bruises into his skin, and just  _ clinging  _ to him. Touching him wherever he could. Making low sounds in the back of his throat. Zolo swallowed and gasped,

"Fuck me." He was so hard and sweat was making his skin damp. Law squeezed his chest and ran his nose up Zolo's neck. Sanji looked up at him and grabbed Zolo's ass in one hand.

"Not yet." His fingers slick with lube (when did he do that?) he teased the Swordsman. Who tensed and bit his lip. Clenching his fists behind him and curling his toes.

Law, who had been curiously calm, spoke into his ear. 

"You're gonna take both of us yeah?"

Zolo groaned at the thought.  _ "Fuck,  _ at the same time?"

He didn't answer. Sanji pressed his finger inside and sat up to kiss him. Sloppy and desperate, demanding more and more with every passing second. Until spit was dripping down his chin. Sanji played with him, toying with his spasming insides. Zolo's mouth hung open, his eyes misty with unshed tears. 

"Feels good, feels so so good." Sanji was biting his neck and jaw. Kissing him and telling him how hard he was. How much he couldn't wait to fuck him. Zolo whimpered and pulled on his restraints. Law soothed him, kissing him and breathing sweet words in his ear. His abs tensed, and his mouth fell open. "Oh  _ fuuuck."  _

Sanji licked his lips, "are you ready?"

Zolo blinked and picked his head up off Law's shoulder. Gasping and trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," he gulped and leaned back in Law's arms. His cock was leaking precum onto his stomach. Body tensing in anticipation while he waited for Sanji. Law held his legs back, Sanji put his hands beneath Zolo's knees. 

Then he was pushing inside and  _ shit  _ that felt good. He was melting and Sanji was there and Law was holding him. He was completely vulnerable and it was amazing. His mouth was open, like he was supposed to be making a sound, but nothing came out. Just a choked squeak and gasp. 

Sanji kissed him, his lips were so soft and Zolo relaxed completely. 

"Such a good boy Roronoa." 

He whined, if just Sanji made him feel like he was about to cum, what would  _ both  _ of them do? 

"Law," he moaned, “Sanji.”

They held him while he gasped, chest shaking with each breath. He was covered in sweat, and digging his nails into his palms. Before he could really grasp what he was doing. Law was shifting behind him. All he could feel was the man digging into his back. Sanji kissed his exposed neck.

"Relax, just relax baby, you're doing so good."

He nodded, "I know, I want this."

Law rested his hands on his waist and his head on Zolo's shoulder. He too, was breathing heavy, long sighs that made goosebumps rise on his skin. Grinding his erection against Zolo's back. Trailing his hands down.

"Sanji," he rasped and the cook glared at him.

"What?"

"Lube?" 

Sanji glowered but tossed him a bottle. Then leaned back in to kiss Zolo. Squeezing his chest and toying with his nipples. Ignoring his cock in favor of kneading his thighs. Slick fingers prodded at his hole and he shuddered. Gentle, cautious, he almost didn't like it. Except Sanji was there, groping and mouthing at his skin. His lips never stayed away for long. Calloused, yet soft, hands dragged along his skin. Tangled in his hair, yanking his head backwards so he could devour him. In the end he didn't mind the strangely gentle approach.

Sanji was perfectly still, like he didn't have a care in the world. But his lips betrayed him. Along with the muscles in his face that tensed and revealed the extent of his jealousy. 

He hated this, he hated having to share. He was holding Zolo's face, then his head, his shoulders, his chest, his waist, his hips, his thighs, his everything. Just  _ relishing  _ him. Law slipped a finger inside beside Sanji and Zolo gasped. 

“Easy, not gonna hurt you.” He took a few breaths, pulling his hands away and lubing himself up, before beginning to push inside Zolo’s shaking body. 

_ “Holy shit, oh fuck,”  _ He whimpered, Law hissed in his ear and Sanji pulled him close. His hands were still trapped behind him. He needed to find something to hold, something to ground him so he didn’t fall apart. Something, anything, a distraction! His legs were shaking, he wanted to cum so bad, the heat was intense. Gasping for air like a drowning man he  _ squirmed.  _ Bad idea, really bad idea. Law was still holding him and Sanji was there and he was just so fucking full. He moved in just the right way, muscles clenching around the both of them, that one of them pushed up against his prostate.

Too much, it was too much, Zolo threw his head back with a wet wail, and came. Sanji reached behind him and untied his hands. He was shaking and whining with every exhale. Kissing the sore skin and lacing their fingers together. Wiping the sweaty hair away from his forehead and pecking his temple.

“Are you okay?”

Zolo closed his mouth, then opened it, and closed it again. Finally he just nodded,

“Fuck…” he hesitated, “fuck me.”

“Gladly,” Sanji held tight to his waist, “tell me if it’s too much.”

His voice was strained but he moved so slowly. Zolo jerked and mewled, clinging to Sanji’s shoulders. 

“Don’t forget about me.” Law growled grabbing his thighs and rolling his hips forward. Pleasure slammed into him in deep, breathtaking waves. He made soft panting sounds, so dazed, so tired, but it felt so good. It was so tight, the burn was incredible, why wouldn’t they just  _ fuck him already?  _ Sanji huffed and spoke in his ear.

“You feel so good-fuck-can I go faster?”

“Please, oh  _ please!”  _ He was still limp yet he could feel another orgasm building. Hot and heavy in the pit of his stomach. He was lost in it, lost in the barely restrained jealousy, the sweet and gentle kisses behind him. So different, so nice, one was rough and angry, the other slow and loving. Both of them whispering his name and scattered praise. 

It was everything. Sanji pushed him backwards into Law and kissed him again. He tasted like smoke and whine. The sound of skin against skin was so loud in the room. Zolo didn’t think he cared. He was at the cliff again and it was dizzying. He bucked his hips and whimpered, once, twice, and he was cumming. His dick gave a half-hearted twitch and his ass clenched. Sanji grabbed his neck and slammed their lips together. His thrusts growing sloppy until he came deep inside Zolo. Law just sighed and nuzzled his neck.

His legs felt like jelly and when they pulled out he couldn’t move. Sanji cradled him and laid him back on the bed. Law kissed him once and got up, pulling on his clothes. Zolo watched him in a daze until Sanji stole his attention back. Just peppering his face and neck with kisses and wiping him down with a damp cloth. He must have gotten up.

Fuck he was tired, but Sanji was there cuddling him and filling the silence with his soothing voice. Law was gone, he didn’t mind, one last thought crossed his hazy, fucked-out brain.

“You… were jealous of him?”

Sanji snorted, “of course I was you ass. He’s a swordsman.”

“So?”

“So… I thought you liked him better than me.”

Zolo yawned and lovingly patted his lover’s hip. “Nah, he’s boring.”

“Go to sleep,” Sanji chuckled and ran his fingers through Zolo’s hair,  _ “mon amour, je t’aime.” _

"I love you too dumbass."


End file.
